The invention relates to a coating agent which can be used for the preparation of transparent top layers on multilayer coatings.
Coating agents for the preparation of transparent top layers on multilayer coatings are known. DE-A-33 22 037 describes such coating agents which are based on (meth)acrylic copolimerisates. Such coating agents contain a mixture of specific (meth)acrylic copolymerisates allowing a solids content up to 55 wt.-% during processing.
However, it is desired to enhance the solids contents of coating agents, especially of such coating agents which are used for spray application in order to reduce the content of volatile and possibly toxic solvents by reasons of environmental protection and safety at work. By the same reasons it is desirable to omit the use of heavy metal catalysts, which are normally used in such systems.